


Feel

by sffan



Series: Touching and Feeling [2]
Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Porn with Feelings, Skin Hunger, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-04-29 13:51:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14474070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sffan/pseuds/sffan
Summary: Mal needs to feel Simon as much as Simon needs to be touched.





	Feel

**Author's Note:**

> Mal cornered my Muse and insisted on having his say thus turning my "one off" into a duo.
> 
> I knew Open Doors was going to be uploading my fic. I had no idea they actually had....
> 
> Original publication date: April 11, 2003
> 
> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
> My disclaimer: This fic is from a previous archive, written between 2002 and 2008. No additional changes or edits have been made since it’s original posting date and none will be. A further note, Firefly was my first fandom, there are bound to be rookie mistakes. To preserve my own development as a writer, I am not editing or correcting them. You may find yourself making this face O_o occasionally.

You lay on your stomach, sprawled across my bunk, fast asleep. I lay on my side, head propped up with a hand and watch as your back rises and falls with each slow, deep breath. I should leave you be, let you sleep, get some rest myself, but I can't help it, I need to touch you - need to feel your skin. Your skin is smooth and flawless, like the most expensive silk - it is irresistible to me. I reach out and run one finger gently down your spine, watching as goose bumps spread across your porcelain skin behind my trailing finger. I lay my hand flat against your warm flesh and stroke you from the nape of your neck to the small of your back. Even in sleep you arch into my touch. You are the most responsive lover I've ever had and I am addicted. Addicted - to the sounds of pleasure you make when I touch you, to the way you moan my name every time I make you come, but most especially, to the silky expanse of your ivory skin and the way it feels against mine. 

My hand moves of its own volition, stroking and caressing your back, over and over, tracing the strong lines of long, lean muscle, following the curves and hollows. I rest my hand on the firm curve of your ass and lean forward and brush my lips against the nape of your neck. The soft, short hairs tickle my face and lips. I inhale deeply, smelling you. I dart my tongue out and taste you - sweat and soap and that indefinable flavour that is all you. Shuddering with desire, I suppress a moan. 

You stir slightly and turn over. My hand glides along your hip and comes to rest lightly on your stomach. You look up at me with sleepy eyes and then smile softly. I stroke your flat stomach lightly, running my fingers across the trail of dark hairs leading down from your navel. Your body twitches with every caress and your eyes darken with desire. I know you're as hard as I am, and I reach down and brush my thumb across the head of your cock, collecting the drop of pre-come that is forming. I bring it to my lips and lick my thumb. Your pupils dilate even further and your breath catches in your throat. I lean down and brush my lips against yours. Your soft, yielding mouth opens under mine and our tongues touch briefly before I pull back. 

I sit up and reach with trembling hands for the bottle of oil on the table next to my bunk. I pour a small pool of it onto your chest - you gasp slightly and your nipples harden at the coolness. Using just my fingertips I massage the oil into your skin. Using small circles, I spread the oil across your chest, my hands gliding along your flesh. You sigh and moan softly and your eyes flutter closed as I continue to work the oil into your skin. I lay my hand flat on your chest and feel your heart pounding. My own pulse roars in my ears. 

Palms down, I run my hands over your chest, down your ribs, across your abdomen, making your skin slick and shiny with oil. Applying more pressure I slide my hands back up your torso and you shudder as I go over your nipples again and again. You gasp and your eyes snap open when I lightly pinch each hard bud of flesh between my fingers. Back arching, you whimper and squirm as I continue to rub and tease the sensitive buds with my thumbs. My cock jumps with every sound you make. Your hips buck and you begin to fuck air. I straddle your body to hold you down. Your cock is hot and heavy in my hand as I grip us both and begin to stroke lightly. Smooth and slick in my hand, our cocks rubbing together sends waves of pleasure flooding through me. Your strong hands grip my thighs and you moan my name. 

"Harder, Mal," you whisper breathlessly, trying to increase the pace. 

Instead of complying, I release my grip and lean forward and capture your lips in a fierce kiss. You entwine one of your hands in my hair and dig the fingers of the other into my back, pulling me close. Your hand begins to slide up and down my back, stroking my spine, sending shivers through me. As I ravish your mouth I reach back and take your cock in my hand. Holding it steady, I begin to push back onto it. I have not prepared myself. I want to feel it. I want to feel the pull and stretch and most of all the burn as I impale myself on you. Your eyes snap open in shock and surprise and then roll closed with pleasure as I push back, pressing your cock into my tight opening, inch by inch. It's been years, maybe even decades, since I've done this, but I want you in me, need to feel you inside me. 

I go slowly, wanting the feeling of you pushing into me to last. It is painful, but exquisitely so. You feel huge as you stretch my body around you. I shudder and moan as I press down, forcing you in deeper and deeper. By the time I'm firmly seated against your hipbones, we're both gasping and sweating. I lean forward again and kiss you softly. You hold me tightly and intensify the kiss, sucking the breath out of me. 

Need and want pours off you in waves as your body twitches with the desire to move, to thrust. I reach out for your hands and entwine them in mine and then begin to rock my hips. You arch up, meeting every motion of my hips with a thrust of your own. Our rhythm is slow and easy, our bodies moving together in near perfect harmony. Our moans and gasps entwine and fill the room. You twist your hips and change your angle and I gasp loudly as electric bolts of pleasure shoot through me when you start thrusting hard against my prostate. 

"Oh, yes, Simon," I moan. "Just like that. Oh fuck, yes." The words fall out of my mouth and I start to rock back harder and harder. You release one of my hands and take my cock in a firm grip. You jack me hard and fast, just the way I like it. The sentences turn into a constant litany of your name as I lose the ability to think. The sensations on my cock and in my ass build and build and I know I'm not going to last much longer. With a few long hard strokes and a thumb brush against the head of my cock, and a firm thrust against my prostate, my whole body jerks and I come in long hot spurts across your chest. 

As my body contracts and quivers around your cock, I press down, grinding my ass against your hips. Your back arches and I can feel your cock pulsing inside me as you come hard, moaning my name. I collapse onto you and you wrap your arms around me. Our kisses are soft and gentle as our bodies twitch and tremble. 

I shift and you slip out of me and I whimper at the loss. I lay down on you and rest my head against your chest, feeling your slowing heartbeat against my cheek. You wrap yourself around me and run your fingers through my hair. I tighten my arms around you and fall asleep, my heart filled with the love I feel for you. 


End file.
